


secret admirer

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: harry receives an anonymous letter and soon finds out who the mysterious writer is





	secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> here's another drarry one-shot haha. my other one is already doing well so thank you guys, it means a lot.
> 
> love you all,  
elise

"Harry, have you seen this?" I was barely awake as I came up to Ron and Hermione sitting in the dining hall. "What?" I asked as I yawned. She shoved what seemed to be a letter at me, and I tried my best to see it properly. "Where'd you get this?" "It was here, or that's what Ron said." Ron started to speak, rather unsure if he should. "Well, I kind of read it and gave it to Hermione to read too. But you're here now anyway." I raised an eyebrow at him before I started reading it.

𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺-

𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘐𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

𝘉𝘺𝘦 𝘗𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳,

-𝘔

I set the letter down on the table, looking around the hall to see if anyone was glancing over at us. The only person I saw catching my eye was Malfoy, but I knew it wasn't him. Never in a million years. I quickly took my eyes away, and put them back on Hermione. "Well?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrow again. "Do you know who it is?" I shook my head. "Of course not. I mean, who would send me a secret letter?" Hermione took her hand and punched me in the arm. 

"Hey! What was that for?" I said as I rubbed my now bruised arm. "For being so oblivious! Harry, it's obvious isn't it? Ron even knows!" I looked at Ron. "You do?" "Mate, everyone does. Well, besides you." "Everyone knows about the letter?" "Not only just the letter. They all know who likes you. Have for years actually." "Would you mind telling me then?" "Harry, who has the last name of 𝘔? I shrugged. "I don't know, a lot of people?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, I'm worried about your mental state. It's been years, and I think you have a feeling who it is. You actually have a thing for this person too."

"I don't have a thing for Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione stopped suddenly, becoming utterly speechless. I felt my heart drop a thousand feet. Merlin's beard, I just yelled that I knew who liked me. But the worst part was that I did like him. It was Malfoy. It's always been Draco Malfoy. I turned around at a rapid speed, the whole school was practically staring me down. Everyone heard, and so did Draco. I saw his face turn red, as did mine, and I got up and ran out of the hall as fast as I could. I was sweating, nerves rushing through me like a tornado. 

Why did I never realize it was him who liked me? I've always had feelings for him, I just thought he hated my guts. I guess not. I went to an empty broom cupboard, locking the door forcefully behind me. I leaned my back up against the wall, slowly sliding down. I heard someone coming near the closet and knock on the door. I stayed silent, knowing that it might be the person I hoped it wouldn't be. 

"P- Harry.. I know you're in there. Can we talk, please?" It was Draco. He was standing right there. Right behind the door. I got the courage to get up off the floor, opening the door cautiously. "Potter, could you just open the door?" "Fine, sorry." I looked up at him, he was only a few inches taller. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey, unlike anyone else's. And his hair was different these past few years. Instead of using gell, he let it lay all over the place like mine. 

"You wanted to talk?" I asked him nervously. He nodded. "In here," he said as he dragged me back into the closet. He shut the door, locking it and turned the small light on above us. It was tight, but I didn't really care anymore. "So?" I asked him again. He didn't wait for me to say anything else before speaking up. "Harry, how do you really feel about me?" We were so close together that I felt his warm breath across my face. "I- um.." He looked away from me, and then back, licking his lips as he did so. 

"Do you know how long I've loved you, Potter?" "Draco, you said love-" he cut me off. "Yes, Harry. I did say that. It's not a secret anymore, alright?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "When will you finally realize that?" I felt my whole body start to shake, but I ignored it. I still didn't say anything, I just didn't know how or even what to tell him. "Look, I get it. I'm your enemy or whatever, but I just needed you to know. I guess I'll see you around, Potter." He started to leave, but I went with my instinct.

"Draco, wait!" He stopped, but he didn't turn around. He just turned his head to the side. "And why should I? What's the point, Harry?" I took a deep breath. "Because I love you, you idiot!" Now he turned around to face me, looking straight into my eyes. He had a certain look in his eyes, but it wasn't a bad one. 

He slowly walked towards me, I could hear his breath becoming shakier by the minute. I whispered something under my breath, barely able to hear it myself. "I should've told you sooner, I just-" but he interrupted me by wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing my lips onto his. I kissed him back, wrapping my own arms around the back of his neck. We pulled away at the same time, our foreheads still touching. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I smiled against him, thinking of what he just said. "You're not the only one." I moved an inch away, moving some hairs out of his eyes as he smiled. "I really do love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." "And I really love you, Harry James Potter."


End file.
